Travesuras del destino
by Marine
Summary: Capítulo VII!!! Final ^___^... Ginny aclara sus dudas...por favor review ^____^
1. Capítulo I

Hola, 

No puedo cree que estoy comenzando una historia cuándo todavía no termino (ni a la mitad voy) de otra... pero es que no lo puedo evitar..... es una pareja de la que siempre quise escribir.... aunque no creo que sea una historia muy larga.... espero que les guste ^__^

                                                        Travesuras del destino * * * * * * 

Ginny Weasley estaba sentada frente al espejo, en el dormitorio del colegio; generalmente lo compartía con otras dos chicas, Jen y Sofie, alumnas del sexto año igual que ella, pero ahora estaban fuera, como el resto del colegio, disfrutando del juego de quidditch.

¿Por qué ella no estaba afuera ahora, vitoreando al equipo? Tenía suficientes motivos para ir al partido... su hermano era cazador, era su último año y una oportunidad más para ganar la copa....

Había dicho que se sentía mal... y eso era la más absoluta y completa verdad... Hermione había insistido en llevarla a la enfermería... pero no, lo que ella tenía no lo podía curar la señora Pomfrey... a menos que la enfermera hubiera descubierto el remedio para un corazón destrozado....

Y es que ella era una estúpida y lo había sido desde los 10 años.... totalmente embobada por Harry Potter,  por su pelo alborotado, por sus brillantes ojos verdes, por su valentía, por como le sonreía para animarla, por....

¡Tarada! Eso es lo que era....él jamás se fijaría en ella... siempre sería la hermanita que nunca tuvo.... de hecho, se lo había dicho así, textualmente y con todas las letras el año pasado..... aún le dolía cuando lo recordaba....

Alguien había dicho, ¡Harry, tú y Ginny harían una bonita pareja!... claro que lo habían hecho para molestarlo...en broma...pero ella se había puesto más roja que un tomate...... él la miró, le sonrió y dijo: Pero si ella es como una hermana para mí.....

Cada palabra de su boca fue una puñalada para su corazón.... y luego, justo ayer lo había visto besándose en el aula vacía de Transformaciones con Susan Bones...... ¡Qué demonios tenía Susan que ella no tuviera!....

Miró al espejo una vez más.... ya se había hecho la misma pregunta... y el espejo le daba la respuesta.... miró su cabello del color rojo característico de su familia, le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y era brillante y sedoso....¡y lo odiaba!... a pesar que su amiga Jen le decía lo contrario, no le gustaba como le quedaba.... y ni que decir las pecas........

En conclusión se encontraba la mujer más fea que hubiera pisado Hogwarts (incluyendo a Myrtle).... 

Y también la más tonta....

Se acercó al espejo hasta casi tocarlo con la nariz, mirando sus ojos..... una idea acababa de surgir en su cabeza..... no, se dijo, tonta no...... había encontrado una solución a sus problemas......

(O al menos eso cree ella.......)

Capítulo I 

Un plan

A pesar de haberse levantado de mejor ánimo al día siguiente, la idea seguía en su cabeza.... no, no existía otra solución más que esa.... y la llevaría a cabo hoy mismo....

Se levantó más temprano que nadie.... era lógico considerando que todos los demás se habían quedado despiertos hasta la madrugada celebrando la victoria....

Eso resultaba mucho mejor de lo que se podía creer, porque le daba tiempo de pensar la manera de llevar a cabo su plan....

Primero tenía que conseguir el libro... lo cuál no sería difícil, si contaba con la ayuda de Hermione, como había sido elegida Premio Anual, tenía muchísimas facilidades, en especial en la biblioteca.... además con el transcurso de los años había logrado hacer lo que ningún alumno había conseguido antes.... llevarse bien con la señora Pince....

Después se complicaba la cosa..... pero de eso ya se encargaría en su debido momento......

- Buenos días ¿Te sientes mejor? –la saludó Jen

- Sí, bastante...... –le contestó con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- Me alegra, ¿Bajas a desayunar?

- No, tengo que hablar con Hermione... pero baja, yo después te alcanzo

- Bueno –dijo Jen dirigiéndose al retrato

Tenía que hablar con Hermione temprano, ya que no la vería hasta el almuerzo y para esa hora ya quería tener el libro en sus manos.....

Los siguientes en bajar fueron unos niños de primero, después su amiga Sofie, unas chicas de quinto...... Ginny estaba por desesperar cuando vio bajar a Hermione muy apurada....

- Hermi...... –comenzó pero ella la cortó antes de que pudiera hablar más....

- Estoy retrasada.... –dijo saliendo por el retrato de la Señora Gorda

- ¡¿Ah?!  -preguntó Ginny prácticamente corriendo tras ella

- Tengo reunión con los prefectos..... –explicó

- Ah, eso.... Hermione, ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?... ya sabes... como futura cuñada y todo...

- ¡Ginny! –le contestó riendo Hermione

- En serio... necesito el libro _Arumt Dunkelheit_

Hermione paró en seco y casi se cae....

- ¿Para qué quieres _ese_ libro? –preguntó casi horrorizada

- Para un trabajo... mira es una larga historia.... ¿Puedes conseguirlo?

- Sí...-dijo Hermione aún dudando

- Perfecto, ¿Para hoy en la tarde?

- No sé   –Ginny puso ojos tristones- ya, ya... está bien....pero me tienes que explicar bien para qué lo quieres ¿Ya? ...

- Bueno..... hasta más rato –gritó mientras Hermione seguía corriendo por el pasillo...

La primera parte estaba casi lista...

Dio media vuelta, siguió por el pasillo para bajar a desayunar.... 

(Estaba a punto de encontrarse con quien arruinaría sus planes)

* * * * * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.... por fa review ^__^


	2. Capítulo II

Capitulo II 

Receta para los problemas

Paso uno: Conseguir el libro 

Ginny caminó por el pasillo, bastante apurada ya que tenía hambre... tenía que tomar un buen desayuno, estaba segura que, si conseguía el libro, no tendría tiempo ni de almorzar ni de cenar..... 

Estaba por llegar a las puertas del comedor cuándo lo vio... Harry estaba caminando justo hacia ella, acompañado de Ron... parecían estar hablando de algo importante, ya que ni la llamaron ni le pasaron la voz (lo cual era bastante común)... fue entonces cuándo ocurrió... 

Ginny lo notó inmediatamente, algo no estaba bien y lo sabía...  miró a un lado y a otro... casi como si lo hubiera planeado ella, supo lo que iba a pasar... 

Saliendo del comedor, en ese preciso instante, estaba Snape...  Harry y Ron caminando por el pasillo...  un objeto bastante extraño (pero familiar para Ginny) en la puerta... y (ella estaba segurísima de eso) cerca, muy cerca debía estar el responsable de todo...  Antes que alguien pudiera notarlo ella gritó _¡Accio!_ .... un objeto rectangular, del grosor de un cartón acababa de volar hacia sus brazos... 

Un _reventivo_, se dijo sonriendo...  lo conocía bastante bien, ya que ella había servido, en contra de su voluntad, de conejillo de indias para sus hermanos gemelos, cuando estos lo desarrollaban..... explotaban debajo de la persona... ella se había pasado las últimas vacaciones empapada de la extraña sustancia verde moho que salía con la explosión... el olor (a huevos podridos) tardaba varios días en pasar.......

Snape salió sin problemas del comedor, luego de dedicarle una mirada enojada, siguió su camino... del mismo modo Harry y Ron pasaron (sin saludarla) tranquilamente...

Ahora solo faltaba el dueño de tan "encantador" objeto... 

No tuvo que esperar ni dos segundos, la puerta del armario de escobas que se encontraba al lado del comedor se abrió de golpe, salió de el un muy enojado Draco Malfoy...

- ¿Qué crees que haces, Weasley? –le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella enojado

- Ummmm, no sé –dijo ella con ironía- evitando que pongas en problemas a mi hermano ¿Tal vez?

- Mira, Weasley, es mejor que no te metas en mis asuntos, si no quieres tener problemas tú...

- Ay, por favor...  ¿Eso se supone que debe asustarme? –dijo Ginny, la verdad es que si estaba un poquitín nerviosa, pero más que nada por Crabble y Goyle...  

Draco no respondió, pero los dos brutos que tenía de guardaespaldas se le acercaron... ella los miró de abajo a arriba... sacó su varita y susurró _Contrandus_...

Pararon en seco.....  ella siguió sujetando su varita con una mano, movió hacia arriba la otra... ellos saltaron, luego hacia abajo... se agacharon, la giró... ellos dieron un giro digno de bailarina de ballet...

Draco la miraba asombrado...  ella susurró una vez más moviendo su varita...  _Finite_...  cayeron al piso...

- No creo que tenga de que preocuparme –le dijo mientras caminaba hacia al comedor...

- ¿Piensas qué puedes hacer eso y quedarte tan tranquila? El hechizo _Contrandus_ es ilegal... –dijo él deteniéndola

- ¿Vas a delatarme? –dijo Ginny- nadie va a creerte.....

Draco la miró por un momento, murmurando unas palabras... eso no se iba a quedar así...

Ginny entró al comedor... reclamándose el ser tan imprudente... simplemente no lo podía soportar... ya tenía suficiente con sus problemas para aguantar al idiota ese molestándola...

Pero tenía que admitir que había sido un error demostrar aquel hechizo... si bien utilizarlo no te garantizaba prisión en Azkaban, era, como decirlo, un poquitín... ilegal, pertenecía a las artes oscuras... y con todos los problemas que habían tenido con Voldemort... toda esa clase de hechizos estaban prohibidos... 

Lo malo es que ella tenía una gran capacidad para aprenderlos y realizarlos...  lo había descubierto cuando estaba en cuarto año... y aprendieron diversos maleficios...  por supuesto, lo importante era aprender la defensa contra ellos, pero ella...  dejando claro que con un fin didáctico y de auto-protección...  también había aprendido los primeros... 

Presentía que esta capacidad era un rezago de la magia que el mismo Voldemort había utilizado a través de su cuerpo durante su primer año... y claro, nunca le había contado a nadie sobre esto...  le preocupaba lo que podrían decir sus padres o el director si se enteraban...  además podía ser muy útil...  alguien de su edad y con un poder normal no podría utilizar el _Arumt Dunkelheit_......

Se sirvió un buen plato de avena... y algo de fruta...  ahora con gran preocupación... ¿Por qué?, no les has hecho daño, y han aprendido una lección... 

Se levantó después de comer un poco más tranquila, hacia su primera clase...

* * * * * *

Apenas sonó la campana, Ginny se levantó de su asiento y salió como un rayo del salón, para buscar a Hermione...

La encontró...  (aunque hubiera sido mejor que esperara) en un salón en la compañía de su hermano...

Después de toser sonoramente para que pararan la llamó a un costado... 

- ¿Lo conseguiste? –preguntó, intentando dar a su voz un tono tranquilo.

- Sí, y bastante me ha costado –la miró con recelo- ¿Me vas a explicar para que lo quieres?

- Para nada malo... tengo un trabajo para mi clase de DCAO

- ¿Pero por qué este libro?

-  Se supone que es un libro completo sobre la magia negra...  –dijo Ginny, al ver la cara de Hermione cambió de estrategia- es que quiero sacar un buen promedio en el trabajo... me fue un poco mal en la primera prueba..

- Está bien –dijo Hermione convencida- pero mañana lo tengo que devolver... 

- Bueno –dijo Ginny, caminó despacio hacia  la puerta- Muchas gracias 

Cerró la puerta manteniéndose lo más calmada posible, pero cuándo ya no la veían se puso a correr, quería empezar a leerlo inmediatamente.

Su segundo mayor secreto, luego de su extraña magia, era un regalo de sus hermanos mayores...

Fred y George lo habían descubierto, de pura casualidad, en su quinto año... un cuarto secreto... que no figuraba en el mapa de Harry...  era bastante pequeño, y al parecer en una época había sido un depósito o un armario... ahora estaba vacío... es que era un poco temperamental (si, el cuarto) y cambiaba de lugar cuando quería... o algunas veces seguía en el mismo lugar pero simplemente no quería que nadie entrara..... 

A las únicas personas que dejaba entrar sin problemas eran sus hermanos y ella... y como ellos se habían graduado, había pasado a ser _su_ cuarto secreto... solo de ella y que nadie más conocía...  y le encantaba...

Corrió hasta donde lo había dejado la última vez, en medio de una pared del pasillo del segundo piso entre dos armaduras... murmuró las palabras mágicas y una puerta de madera apareció de la nada, dejándola entrar a un cuarto pequeño, si hubiera estado un poco más atenta a su alrededor y menos preocupada por leer el libro que tenía en sus manos se habría dado cuenta que alguien la había visto, alguien con una particular sed de venganza.

* * * * * *

Era un cuarto pequeño, pero bastante útil, tenía un par de estantes (uno de ellos lleno de ingredientes para crear diversos Sortilegios Weasley) un sillón y una mesita, tenía además una balanza y un par de calderos (bastante quemados) que sus hermanos habían utilizado para producir sus inventos, unos cuantos frascos vacíos y algunos artículos de Zonkos que estaban prohibidos en el colegio.

Ginny se sentó en el viejo sillón y abrió el libro, sus manos temblaban,  el libro estaba escrito en varios idiomas y era difícil de leer si no sabía hacer buenos hechizos traductores.

Pasó las páginas rápidamente, estaba dividido en secciones, todas sobre artes oscuras pero específicas de cada área, había por ejemplo trasformaciones, encantamientos y maldiciones, vudú, control mental y por supuesto la que más le interesaba... pociones... 

La poción que buscaba era una de las más difíciles de hacer, se llamaba la poción Gefangener (o prisionero) y tenía los efectos de un filtro amoroso o una poción de amor, la persona que la tomara  quedaría a la total voluntad de la persona que la preparara y se enamoraría perdidamente....

Ginny sabía que esto era bastante radical, ¿Realmente quería que Harry se enamorara de ella de esa manera, por medio de una poción? ¿Qué fuera su esclavo y que lo pudiera controlar a su antojo?

...

...

...

¡¡Sí!!

Fue su respuesta inmediata, ya se había cansado de jugar, había intentado por todos los medios... Desde su primer año, preocupándose por él, mandándole tarjetas, escribiéndole poemas.... ya tenía suficiente... era hora de tomar el asunto en sus manos, bastaba que él estuviera bajo el efecto de la poción unas cuantas horas, y luego él podría entender que lo que de verdad quería era estar con ella.

Así que con esto en mente y segura de hacer lo correcto, se preparó... trascribió los ingredientes y la forma de preparación, para poder regresar el libro a Hermione y puso manos a la obra.

Paso dos: Conseguir los ingredientes 

Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron a la sala de Gryffindor conversando de manera misteriosa (cosa que ya era común para todos) parecían preocupados, pero como Ginny estaba preocupada por sus propios problemas se acercó a ellos cargando el libro y con cara de preocupación.

- Hermione...  –dijo interrumpiendo, los tres la miraron extrañados.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó su hermano

- No... solo quería regresar el libro, gracias –dijo entregándoselo a la joven.

- ¿Te sirvió? –dijo Hermione al ver la cara de preocupación de Ginny.

- Sí...algo... ya terminé mi trabajo...

- Me alegra, espero que saques una buena nota....

Ginny asintió, sonrió como despedida y se alejó para acercarse a sus amigas que en ese momento estaban haciendo sus trabajos cerca de la chimenea.

- Hola, ¿Terminaste el trabajo de Aritmancia? –preguntó Jen apenas se acercó

- No, aún no lo acabo –contestó Ginny.

- Bueno, siéntate... trabajemos juntas- dijo Sofie

- Sí, en un rato.... 

- ¿Pasa algo, te ves preocupada? –dijo Jen, luego bajando la voz y mirando al trío de amigos- ¿Es por lo de Susan?

- Sí... es decir no... bueno, no... es otra cosa....

- ¿Qué? –preguntaron sus amigas al unísono

- Oh.. no es nada.... no se preocupen....

Ginny subió a su cuarto, ideando la siguiente parte del plan, muchas de las cosas necesarias para la poción las tenía a su alcance, con otras, lo único que necesitaba era pedirlas a sus hermanos, pero una era casi imposible de conseguir..... 

Un ojo de cíclope... que no era un ingrediente común y solo se usaba en pociones terriblemente difíciles y peligrosas.... solo existía un lugar donde conseguirla....

* * * * * *

Hola ^_____^

Demoré bastante pero por lo menos avancé algo, quiero explicar un poco de la historia, esta ideada para ser un Fluff, es decir una historia más ligera, además podría decir  que Ginny está fuera de personaje (aunque realmente no sabemos si tiene un lado oscuro... recuerden que mató los gallos y mandó al basilisco a matar a la gente) pero no sé porque simplemente tenía que escribirla, espero que no les parezca ni muy absurda ni muy aburrida.

Muchas gracias a : Rinoa, ginny, Janice, Rakshah, miriam, tiffany avery, klaudia_de_malfoy, Mary-alexa, kmila, lora chang, Dark Lady, Anna por sus reviews ^______________________^

Y para kmila y Dark Lady espero no decepcionarlas demasiado diciéndoles que esta historia me está saliendo un poco más D/G que H/G....

Bueno, espero sus opiniones ^________^


	3. Capítulo III

Capítulo III 

La poción

No era la primera vez que lo hacía... ya antes había entrado a ese cuarto... solo que aquella vez el letrero decía "segundo año" en lugar de sétimo, pero el motivo era el mismo...

Robar.

Si antes había sacado el diario de Riddle, lo que ahora buscaba era igual de importante, el mapa merodeador... lo único que realmente podía ayudarla a entrar en la oficina de Snape y conseguir el ojo de cíclope...

Caminó sigilosamente por la habitación, no había nadie, Harry y Ron estaban abajo conversando de sus asuntos misteriosos con Hermione, Neville estaba castigado por la destrucción de medio salón de pociones y Dean y Seamus estaban muy entretenidos en el patio con Pavarti y Lavander....

Llegó hasta el baúl de Harry y lo abrió con cuidado, dentro el giratoscopio hacía una bulla enorme, aunque estaba envuelto en unos calcetines viejos... Ginny sacó las unas túnicas de encima, no pudo evitarlo, las abrazó con fuerza... 

- Vaya que estoy mal, me estoy volviendo loca –se dijo.... luego se calmó- pero no te preocupes, pronto, muy pronto....

Siguió su búsqueda con más ganas y no tardó en encontrar el mapa, se lo metió en el bolsillo y salió lo más rápidamente posible de la habitación.

Al fin y al cabo tenía una ventaja el que nadie se fijara realmente en ella, nadie se preocupó por que ella bajara por la escalera de los chicos, ni que saliera apurada del cuarto común, tampoco la vieron bajar las escaleras hacia las mazmorras (o eso creía ella).

Ya cerca del despacho miró el mapa, Snape estaba en la oficina...

Ginny suspiró deprimida y se sentó en medio del pasillo, con el mapa abierto a estudiar sus posibilidades...

Por un rato lo observó (pero estaba demasiado precupada para notar lo realmente importante)... hasta que una chispa de malignidad, y una pequeña mota que caminaba por el mapa le dieron una idea... en el salón de pociones, justo al lado del despecho pudo ver una mota caminando de un lado a otro lentamente, y un nombre:

Neville Longbottom.

* * * * * *

La explosión remeció todas las mazmorras y buena parte del castillo, de hecho era una de las más grandes jamás oidas en el colegio(y eso es decir bastante).

Neville no tenía idea que había pasado, pero lo que quedaba claro era que el salón, que tanto le había costado arreglar, estaba ahora de nuevo en ruinas, por supuesto no tardó en aparecer Snape furioso, gritando sobre un frasco que dejó caer, Neville no pudo explicar que él no había tirado nada, que ya había terminado y que estaba por salir del salón cuando ocurrió la explosión, lo único que pudo decir fueron unas cuantas incoherencias antes de que Snape lo pusiera a impiar de nuevo y saliera indignado a acusarlo con la profesora McGonagall....

Ginny, por otro lado, estaba ya bien lejos de aquel barullo, ya por entrar a su cuarto secreto llevando, en un frasco escondido bajo la túnica, el ojo de cíclope.

Estaba emocionada, su corazón latía muy rápido, estaba por lograr lo que había soñado seis largos años....

Paso tres: Preparar la poción 

Mezcló los ingredientes básicos, y esperó que hirviera.... en unos cuantos minutos podría echar el ojo de cíclope... y estaría lista....

Un golpe la distrajo del caldero, volteo para ver quién había entrado....

Era Draco....

- Vaya, vaya... 

- ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Lárgate! –estaba furiosa, justo ahora que estaba por lograr lo que siempre había querido

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? –dijo parpadeando ofendido- ¿Estás segura?

Ginny se quedó callada... estaba pensando en que maldición usar....

- Me puedo ir inmediatamente... estoy seguro que a Snape le encantará saber como aplicas tus conocimientos en pociones....

Ella entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó la mirada más enfurecida que podía....

- ¿Y eso debe asustarme? –dijo él con ironía, mientras se acercaba y cogía el frasco con el ojo...

- Suelta eso imbecil...si quieres que tu estúpida cara siga como está....

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices –dijo enojado, abriendo el frasco- creeme que también estará muy contento de saber que utilizas su oficina como almacén.....

- ¿Esa es tu mayor amenaza...ir a acusarme? ¿Es lo único que puedes hacer?

- No quieres saber de lo que soy capaz..... Weasley

No esperó a averiguarlo, sacó su varita del bolsillo y gritó:

- ¡Expeliarmus!

Fue una buena ... y también muy mala idea... buena porque Draco salió disparado contra la pared.... mala porque el frasco que tenía en la mano también lo hizo, pero este fue a dar directo al caldero....

Eso fue lo ultimo que pudo ver, porque siguió una explosión que la tiró al piso....

* * * * * *

Hola ^____________^

No actualizaba hace una eternidad, es el colmo... 

Bueno, gracias por sus reviews, lamentablemente estoy en internet por hora y ya me están sacando así que no puedo contestarlos personalmente...voy a intentar actualizar más seguido....


	4. Capítulo IV

Hola a todos ^______________^

Aprovecho esta oportunidad para desearles ¡Feliz Navidad! 

Capítulo IV 

Efectos

_Era una estúpida y lo sabía, tantas complicaciones, tantos problemas, podrían expulsarla por esto, llamarían a sus padres...romperían su varita... ¿Valía la  pena?_

Abrió los ojos, se sentía mareada y confundida... ¿Qué había pasado? No estaba claro...las imágenes se mezclaban... ¿Dónde estaba?

Poco a poco regresaba el recuerdo, había lanzado el hechizo... y luego la explosión...

Se levantó lentamente, con cuidado, le dolía la espalda y la cabeza le daba vueltas... un poco más allá se encontraba Draco, que todavía estaba desmayado.

Algo extraño empezó a ocurrir en su mente.... una sensación extraña... estaba preocupada por él... pero ¿Por qué?... debía ser porque le había lanzado el hechizo...nada más...

- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó, se había arrodillado junto a él.

Notó que el también pasaba por el mismo proceso, demoró unos segundos en recordar todo lo que había pasado, hasta que contestó:

- Sí

Lo ayudó a levantarse y se sentaron en el sillón, ambos sabían que algo estaba mal, algo había ocurrido con la explosión, por algún extraño motivo no tenían ganas de insultarse mutuamente...

- Lo siento... yo –empezó ella

- No, no fue todo tú culpa... yo

¿Qué pasa? ¿Será la poción?... si es así es mejor alejarme de él hasta que pase el efecto...

Pero ese pensamiento llegó un minuto muy tarde... antes de terminar ya sentía el contacto de sus labios contra los de él, ¡La estaba besando!... ¿Qué se creía?...

En realidad, ella lo besaba a él, prácticamente se había abalanzado sobre él en el sillón y lo había tomado por sorpresa.... pero ya se estaba acostumbrando...

Pronto se besaban con más intensidad, y cualquier duda de donde nacía esta nueva emoción se despejó, no importaba... 

Lo que de verdad importaba era que estaban juntos... y nada más.

* * * * * *

- ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Jen- Te he buscado como loca...

Ginny entró a su cuarto común, esperando no encontrarse con nadie, ya que eran las cinco y media de la mañana.... pero no tuvo tanta suerte....

- Salí temprano....

- No llegaste a dormir –le reclamó Sofie

- Es que..... 

Sus amigas la miraron enojadas, pero... no podía contarles...¿Alguien le creería? ¿Qué podría decir?

Pasé la noche encerrada en un cuarto secreto con Draco Malfoy 

Sonaba bastante ilógico....sonaba imposible.... pero era cierto....

- Estuve en la enfermería, me sentía un poco mal....

- Pero ¿Por qué no nos llamaste?

- Porque no era nada... no se preocupen...

Subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, no quería seguir hablando, lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir un par de horas y esperar que se acabara el efecto de la poción.

* * * * * *

Ya no había nadie en el cuarto común cuando bajó, todo el mundo debía estar desayunando a esa hora... 

Salió sola rumbo al comedor.... estaba nerviosa... 

¿Qué estaría haciendo él? ¿Qué estaría pensando Draco? 

¿Draco?

Tal vez el efecto aún no pasaba..... pero si solo debía durar horas.....

Unos pasos venían detrás de ella, pero estaba muy preocupada para notarlo.... De pronto sintió que la jalaban hacia el armario que estaba junto a la puerta del Gran Comedor....

Se cerró la puerta y alguien la abrazó en la oscuridad... pero no necesitaba luz para saber quién era...

- Buenos días –le susurró al oído

Sin darse cuenta realmente de cómo, otra vez se estaban besando como locos.

Entonces supo que se estaba metiendo en un gran problema.

* * * * * *

Bueno, no le voy a dar muchas vueltas ^____^, esta historia va a ser corta...... 

¿Será la poción lo que la está afectando? ¿Por qué no se fue el efecto?

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews

Espero sus opiniones ^_______________^


	5. Capítulo V

Capítulo V 

Quimera

En la oscuridad del armario ni siquiera podía ver su rostro... aunque no tenía problemas en encontrar su boca, ni sus orejas, ni su cuello... 

Su mente estaba en blanco, no quería razonar lo que estaba haciendo, estaba mal... lo sabía, pero mientras más se daba cuenta que todo eso era el error más grande de su vida, con más pasión e intensidad lo besaba.

Y él a ella....

Y se sentía demasiado bien.... estar así, juntos...

De pronto el ruido de muchos pasos y voces retumbó cerca de ellos, ya había terminado la hora del desayuno y todos salían a sus aulas.

- Genial –dijo ella irónicamente- yo que me muero de hambre.... bueno, será mejor que salgamos o llegaremos tarde a clase...

- No ahora, todos están afuera.... esperemos un rato más... –dijo él, mientras la acercaba y empezaba a besarla, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que Draco Malfoy pudiera ser tan cariñoso con nadie... bueno tal vez con alguna serpiente, rata o algún animal así.... hablando de animales....

- ¿No te estarán buscando Crabble y Goyle?

- No te preocupes....

El ruido de los últimos pasos se apagó, ya todos estaban en clase...era mejor que salieran...

- Debemos irnos.... tengo Pociones –dijo ella, sonaba como una condena.

- Bueno, pero nos veremos más tarde.

Ella le susurró un dulce "sí" al oído, porque, si ya estaba embrujada... ¿Por qué desperdiciarlo...no?

Lentamente se acercó a la puerta, como ella tenía la clase más urgente, saldría primero y él unos minutos más tarde... abrió la puerta y cuando ya estaba saliendo, escuchó que alguien la llamaba...

- ¡¿Ginny?!

Saltó por lo menos un par de metros, antes de reaccionar y cerrar la puerta del armario de golpe y darse media vuelta intentando mostrarse  lo más inocente posible... había reconocido la voz...

- Ron.... ¿Por qué no estás en clase?

- Eso mismo te pregunto a ti... ¿Qué hacías en el armario?

- Nada  -dijo rápidamente, demasiado rápido... tenía que pensar en algo más....algo... cualquier cosa...

Su hermano la miraba como si tuviera vista de rayos X,  solo podía rogar que no se le ocurriera entrar al armario

- ¿No estarán con alguien más...verdad?

- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella ofendida- por favor.... no tengo tus costumbres....mira lo que tu hagas con Hermione....

Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas, había tocado una fibra sensible....

....justo en ese momento interrumpió alguien.... Harry

Su corazón dio un salto al verlo, era extraño... se sentía como si lo estuviera engañando con Draco...

- Ron, vamos... debemos hablar con McGonagall –dijo este, en el mismo tono misterioso que usaban en los últimos tiempos.

Ron, por supuesto, seguía mirándola a ella y al armario... y no parecía dispuesto a moverse hasta saber que hacía su hermana allí....

- Ron, tenemos que apurarnos.... –dijo, mirando a Ron, luego paso la vista a ella y agregó- ah, hola Ginny... no te había visto

Claro, no la había visto... faltaba más.... "Idiota" grito ella en su cabeza, aunque no sabía si era para Harry o para ella misma por pensar en él y sentirse culpable por lo de Draco.

Pero si todo este encuentro con Harry sirvió para algo, fue para que se llevara a su hermano y sus sospechas... cuando se aseguró que ya habían salido por el pasillo, dio unos toques a la puerta para avisar a Draco que el camino estaba despejado y salió corriendo para su "ya estoy llegando tarde, Snape me va a matar" clase de pociones.

* * * * * *

Estaba pálida cuando entró por la puerta, su cabeza intentando formular alguna buena excusa..... todas las opciones se le cruzaron por la mente... enfermería, baño, algún otro profesor...pero sabía que con Snape no había ninguna que valiera...

- La clase comenzó hace 20 minutos....-le dijo con la voz fría, pero parecía estar feliz...

Intentó caminar a su sitio, pero el profesor no la iba a dejar ir tan fácil....

- Serán.... –dijo, meditándolo y casi con una sonrisa- sesenta puntos menos para Gryffindor

"¡Sesenta!" nunca había perdido tantos puntos....

- Y hablaré con....

Pero con quien iba a hablar no lo supo, en ese momento se detuvo... y no solo Snape... todo el salón parecía haberse detenido en el tiempo... y solo ella era consciente de esto...

Escuchó una risa, bastante familiar... una risa que hasta al día anterior había considerado casi tenebrosa y bastante horrible y ahora le parecía una risa muy masculina... por supuesto Draco entró por la puerta, llevando su varita y se notaba muy contento consigo mismo.

- Es increíble –dijo ella con la boca abierta- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- _Arumt Dunkelheit_... no eres la única que lo lee....además no es gran cosa... es un salón cerrado y todo eso... si alguien hubiera estado haciendo un hechizo no hubiera podido hacerlo.

Mientras lo escuchaba recorría por los sitios, pasaba las manos delante de los ojos de sus compañeros pero nada, hasta el fuego debajo de los calderos se había detenido... paso su mano... no quemaba....

Seguía con la boca abierta, mientras regresaba hasta donde se encontraba su profesor detenido en el tiempo.... 

- ¿Se dará cuenta?

- No te preocupes...mientras te pares en el lugar donde estabas antes.....

Ginny empezó a imaginarse todas las cosas que podían lograrse con un poder así.... y empezó a preguntarse para qué otras cosas lo usaría Draco....

- Debemos apurarnos –dijo él, sin notar la cara de sospecha de ella- no dura mucho, un par de minutos más....

- ¿Apurarnos?

- Toma –dijo sacando un pergamino en blanco, de apariencia inocente, del bolsillo- Dilo...

- ¿Decir qué? –preguntó ella sorprendida

Él la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y dulzura que ella jamás hubiera esperado....

- ¿No sabes cómo? –le dijo, luego levantó el pergamino, colocó su varita y empezó a hablar

Yo Minerva McGonagall me responsabilizo por la señorita Ginny Weasley, que no podrá llegar a tiempo a clase por problemas femeninos

Lo que decía iba apareciendo en el papel, palabra por palabra, con la letra de la profesora McGonagall, y después, cuando él terminó de hablar, apareció la firma...

- ¿No se te ocurre algo más que "problemas femeninos"? –le reclamó ella, luego mirando a Snape preguntó- ¿Lo creerá?

- Sí....

Lo miró por un instante.... sabía que tenía poco tiempo, pero  no se podía quedar con la duda...

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

Por la poción, estaba segura... pero qué contestaría él....

Para su sorpresa se le acercó, la besó y le murmuró:

- Porque llegaste tarde por mi culpa....

Luego salió del salón, justo a tiempo...un par de segundos más tarde Snape regresó a su estado normal...es decir furioso

- ...la jefa de su casa....

- Profesor –interrumpió Ginny- la profesora me manda esto....

Le entregó la nota, mientras veía como le cambiaba la cara... lógicamente Snape no sabía nada de problemas femeninos de ninguna clase...

- Está bien, ya siéntese y saque su libro en la página cuatrocientos...

Ginny corrió a su sitio, y mientras preparaba los ingredientes para la poción no podía dejar de pensar en Draco... la había ayudado...una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, era realmente guapo y si llegabas a tratarlo no era el idiota que se había imaginado....

Pero ¿Qué pasará cuando se acabe el efecto de la poción? 

Ginny se sorprendió a sí misma deseando que no se acabara nunca....

* * * * * *

Hola ^______^

No demoré tanto.... espero poder avanzar con mi otro fic ....

Muchas gracias por sus reviews: **Slythy**: Me alegra que te parezca genial, ojalá tu opinión no cambie con este capítulo....**Maika Yugi**: Gracias por los ánimos ^____^.....**Janice**: VACACIONES!!!!!!!!!!!!!........**Lucía**: Sí, me he demorado, pero esta vez menos ^____^.....**Kami-chan**: Muchas gracias ^____^.....**Lawen de Black**: ^_____^  yo tampoco creo......                                         :Bueno, intento mejorar capítulo a capítulo ^_____^.....**Rinoa**: Sí, yo también creo que les pasó algo así ^____^.

Bueno, espero sus opiniones ^_______^


	6. Capítulo VI

Capítulo VI 

Ilusión y realidad

Historia de la magia era sin duda alguna la clase más aburrida del mundo, casi todo el mundo dormitaba en ella y nadie ponía la más mínima atención, normalmente Ginny se hubiera pasando la clase mirando la ventana o durmiendo con los ojos abiertos pensando en Harry ....

Normalmente

Ahora las cosas no podían estar más lejos de lo normal..... ahora estaba bien despierta, con los sentidos muy bien puestos.... claro que no en la clase.

Habían acordado verse más tarde... en el cuarto secreto....

Se movía incómoda en el asiento, "¿Cuánto más puede faltar?"

Cinco minutos, vio en el reloj, parecía una eternidad....

Cuatro

Tres

Dos

Se levantó de su asiento apenas sonó la campana, guardó sus cosas y salió disparada.... corrió por el pasillo, y dobló para subir las escaleras...

¡Pum!

Había chocado contra alguien, y sus cosas estaban tiradas por todo el piso, y la persona contra la que había chocado también...

- Lo siento –murmuró sin levantar la vista, sacó su varita-_ Levantatoum_

Todas sus cosas se guardaron en la mochila y esta regresó a sus manos, iba a salir corriendo de nuevo hasta que escuchó:

- Está prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos –le dijo una conocida voz, desde el suelo, en broma- ten cuidado que te vea Hermione

Era Harry

- ¿Me ayudas?- le dijo estirando su mano- Gracias 

Por un instante la miró, de una manera muy extraña... luego siguió su camino. Definitivamente algo estaba mal.... empezó a caminar lentamente, ¿Qué había sido esa mirada?  ¿De preocupación? ¿Pero de qué? ¿Sabría algo?

Llegó hasta el cuarto sin darse cuenta, entró, estaba vacío...

Tiró sus cosas sobre el sillón y se acercó al caldero, removió el contenido con un cucharón y se quedó mirando la poción....estaba lista.... pero eso realmente no le importaba.

Se abrió la puerta, no necesitaba voltear para saber quien era.... sintió que se acercaba y después de rodearla con sus brazos empezaba a besarle el cuello...

* * * * * *

Ya había pasado ya dos semanas,  los más maravillosos quince días, desde el "incidente" , y se habían visto todos los días, en cuanto armario encontraran... ahora estaba segura que la explosión y la poción poco o nada tenían que ver con lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.... 

¿Pero qué era entonces?

Caminaba hacia su cuarto , con la cabeza llena de ideas, pero ninguna tenía sentido, en algún momento, y sin intervención de algo externo se había empezado a interesar por él... 

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente para complicarle la vida, sus amigas estaban sospechando algo y su hermano, que andaba más raro que nunca, intentaba descubrir a su "novio secreto".

Todavía no había llegado, el cuarto estaba vacío, como siempre tiró sus cosas en el sillón, despreocupada, hasta que se dio cuenta que había algo. Era un pergamino enrollado y con un lazo rojo de adorno.

"Un pequeño regalo"

Lo abrió.... ¡Eran las respuestas de su tarea de transformaciones!

¿Cómo lo supo?.... en realidad ¿Qué clase de regalo era ese?.... 

Aunque desde otra perspectiva era sumamente útil... ahora podrían pasar más rato juntos...

En ese momento abrieron la puerta...

- ¿Cómo las conseguiste? –dijo ella riéndose, pero apenas se levantó y lo miró dejó de hacerlo.

Draco se veía preocupado, nervioso... y lo que le dijo no la dejó más tranquila.

- Tenemos que irnos...

- ¿Irnos? –preguntó ella sin entender nada

- Sí, irnos... tenemos que salir de Hogwarts lo más pronto posible

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

- Voldemort

Ginny le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.... ¿Voldemort?

- Va atacar Hogwarts, esta misma noche, ya debe estar cerca... casi todos los Slytherins se preparan para salir... mi padre me envió una carta, quiere que me quede..

- ¿Qué te quedes? –dijo ella, mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza- entonces tu padre también va venir... 

- Sí... pero no me interesa, no voy a arriesgarme por él, ni mucho menos por Voldemort.... es idiota exponer tu vida para que alguien más alcance el poder....

- Pero ¿Qué hay sobre los demás? El colegio esta lleno, la mayoría son niños... no podemos dejarlo así, tenemos que avisarles...

Él la miró, y no dijo nada, por supuesto los demás no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.... ¿No había querido ver? Se había hecho ilusiones, lo había idealizado...pero ahora mostraba su verdadera cara....

- Tenemos que decirles, a mi hermano...a Harry...

- Potter... él lo sabe hace mucho... con los numeritos que monta en clase... desmayarse y todo eso... él ya lo ha visto venir. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos....

- No... no podemos

- ¿Te quieres quedar por el colegio...o por él?

- No sé de que estas hablando...

- ¿Ah no? Estoy hablando de todos esos años sufriendo porque el "valiente", el "bondadoso", el "amigo de todos" Potter no te hacía caso...estoy hablando de la poción que hiciste por él.... ¿Crees que no sabía de qué se trataba?... pero pensé que habías cambiado.... y desde que atacaste a Crabble y a Goyle con el _Contrandus, _pensé...

- ¿Pensaste que era una egoísta y calculadora como tú? Pues no lo soy... ¡Y no me quedo por él! Lo hago para ayudar, para hacer algo bueno...claro que tú de eso no sabes nada.....

- Has lo que quieras.... –dijo él, dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

* * * * * *

Regresó al cuarto común de Gryffindor furiosa, cuando entró se dio cuenta que la mayoría ya sabían.... se acercó hacia Harry, Ron y Hermione....

- Ustedes lo sabían...¿No? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

- No seas infantil –le gritó Ron- ¿No ves que no es el momento de discutir sobre eso?

- Yo tengo que quedarme, no puedo dejar a los de primero solos y la profesora McGonagall... –se explicó Hermione

- No te preocupes... –dijo Harry- yo iré

- ¡No! –gritó Ron- al menos no solo ....iremos juntos....

- ¿Ir? –preguntó Ginny, casi gritando...estaba harta que todo el mundo supiera más que ella

- Al bosque, ya han aparecido los primeros mortífagos –explicó Harry-  en este momento Sirius y el profesor Lupin están peleando.... debemos ir

- Vamos –dijo Ron con total seguridad, pero antes se acercó a Hermione y le murmuró unas cosas y luego se despidieron con un beso... se dirigió hacia la puerta..

- Espera, voy con ustedes –dijo Ginny

- ¿Estás loca? Si te pasa algo...mamá...

- Yo me puedo defender solita... y bastante bien....

- Será mejor que te quedes y ayudes en todo lo que se pueda...si Voldemort llega al castillo...

- No ocurrirá –dijo Harry, salió decidido por la puerta y Ron fue tras él.

Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido.... hasta media hora atrás su vida no era perfecta, pero al menos estaba segura de lo que haría... en cambio ahora....

Draco se había ido, Harry y su hermano se preparaban para pelear y Hermione estaba encargada de cuidar a todos los del cuarto común...¿Y ella?

Miró a todos lados, muchos lloraban, otros estaban tan pálidos que parecían a punto de desmayarse..... tenía que hacer algo... no, iba a hacer algo.....

Ahora estaba segura.....

* * * * * *

Hola ^__________^

Bueno, el próximo capítulo es el final... ya sé que todo pasó muy de repente, pero así debía ser....

Además me estoy apurando un poco, estoy trabajando (una muy "dulce" sugerencia de mis papás) en un cine y el horario es bastante feo... me quedo hasta las pasadas la 11 y llego a mi casa como a las doce....

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que no les disguste mucho el giro que tomó la historia.... 

Un saludo para todos ^_____________^  y dejen sus opiniones.....


	7. Capítulo VII

Capítulo VII 

Ocaso

Aquella no había sido una muy buena idea... no, no lo había sido....

Mientras más caminaba en medio del bosque, ahora completamente oscuro, más se arrepentía de haber salido del cuarto común, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, a estas alturas Voldemort podría estar derrotado.... o en Hogwarts....

¡No!

Pensamientos positivos, eso, pensar positivo....

Tenía que hacer algo, se sentía como una total inútil, además de bastante estúpida... ¿Qué había conseguido con salir corriendo al bosque? Nada de nada...  

¡Ahh!

Un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos... había sido muy cerca, sin pensarlo salió corriendo... los gritos aumentaban mientras se acercaba... no tardó en encontrar un claro en el bosque...

En medio se encontraba una chica que le resultaba familiar, estaba tirada en el piso, mientras que un hombre encapuchado le apuntaba con su varita, antes que pudiera evitarlo el mortífago lanzó su hechizo una vez más:

- ¡Crucio!

Un aterrador grito llenó la noche una vez más, Ginny reaccionó inmediatamente:

- ¡Expelliarmus!

Corrió hacia ellos, el mortífago había salido volando directo contra un árbol, no era probable que reaccionara pronto, pero para estar más segura realizó un rápido hechizo y lo ató fuertemente.

Se acercó a la joven, por algo le resultaba familiar...era Susan, estaba muy mal, y demoró un buen rato en despertar...

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Harry....

- Él está bien –o al menos eso espero- lo importante es cómo estás tú....

- Tengo que ir... Harry.... –dijo antes de desmayarse

Nunca se había puesto a pensar si los sentimientos de Susan por Harry eran verdaderos, o si los de él por ella... había estado demasiado ocupada sintiéndose mal consigo misma y creyendo que Harry estaba destinado a estar con ella.... había sido egoísta....

Mientras colocaba a la joven en una camilla no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima por ella, pero también algo de respeto... había arriesgado su vida por alguien que amaba....sin medir las consecuencias... sin preocuparse por que ganaba con ello, sin pensar en su propio pellejo... ¡¿ Por qué demonios no se había quedado?!

¿Y por qué tenía que meterse en la cabeza esa idiota idea de que se quedaba por Harry?

A veces podía ser tan..... tan.... 

Por segunda vez esa noche el curso de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por gritos, pero esta vez eran otra clase de gritos.... se acercaban más mortífagos hacia dónde estaban, tenía que hacer algo... y rápido.

Pero llevando a Susan de carga no podía salir del bosque.... tenía que quedarse y pelear....

Antes de lo esperado, dos mortífagos aparecieron en el claro, sin darse cuenta de cómo se encontró en medio de una ardua lucha, eran dos contra una y además tenía que proteger la joven...

No podría soportar mucho más ese ritmo, justo antes de que un potente hechizo la tumbara alcanzó a enviar una señal de ayuda...

Pero nadie llegó, pronto escuchó la maldición...

- ¡Crucio!

El dolor era espantoso... y no se detenía, cada vez subía más en intensidad....quería que se detuviera, no importaba como pero que parara....

Escuchó las risas mientras se detenía, solo un descanso antes de empezar otra vez... uno de los encapuchados se acercó a su compañero, el que ella había noqueado, para desatarlo... era su oportunidad...

- Cruciendo –murmuró con lo que le quedaba de fuerza... ahora era el turno de ellos de retorcerse de dolor... aunque sabía que duraría poco, al menos era algo... 

Ahora todos estaban en el suelo, pronto el efecto se acabaría y ellos atacarían con más fuerza y odio...

Entonces escuchó movimiento entre los árboles...

Por favor que no más, no podría con uno más....

- Petrificus totalus –gritó una voz desde las sombras...

Por supuesto los mortífagos se quedaron totalmente petrificados. En ese momento salió su misterioso salvador... era Ron.

- Ginny ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿No te dije que te quedaras? –dijo él regañándola

- Mira, si no hubiera salido Susan estaría muerta –gritó furiosa

Ron no contestó, sabía que su hermana tenía razón....

- ¿Qué hacía aquí?

- Buscaba a Harry.... ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Aún estamos peleando, han muerto muchos, pero Harry está bien, yo estaba al frente cuando vi la señal... supuse que eras tú, como Hermione está en....

- Sí, ya sé.... pero vamos, por lo que dices hacemos falta....

- ¿Hacemos falta? No, tú te vas al colegio, alguien tiene que llevar a Susan y....

Los dos hermanos miraron hacia los árboles desde los que Ron había salido, alguien había aprovechado la discusión para acercarse sin ser escuchado...

Lo habían descubierto demasiado tarde....

Solo alcanzó a escuchar el murmullo de una voz:

- Avada Kadavra

Le costó medio segundo darse cuenta que el hechizo se dirigía a su hermano, pero no era suficiente, no podía hacer absolutamente nada, moriría y ella no podría defenderlo... todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta....

¿Pero era en cámara lenta?

No parecía moverse.... en realidad todo se había detenido.... eso significaba que....

- ¡Draco! –gritó, sabía que estaba allí, aunque no lo había visto

Desde el lado contrario de donde provenía el hechizo salió él de entre el medio de unos arbustos... ella corrió hacía él, con unas ganas locas de abrazarlo y besarlo.... pero no pudo, cuando llegó a su lado lo único que pudo decir fue:

- Lo hiciste.... detuviste un hechizo...

- Sabía que podía –dijo él con su clásico tonito de autosuficiencia, pero no importaba, había salvado a Ron...

Se acercó hacia su hermano, que estaba con los ojos cerrados y más pálido que nunca, le tocó el hombro...

- ¿Estoy muerto? –preguntó con tal cara de susto que ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada a pesar de lo serio de la situación...

- ¡No! –le gritó mientras continuaba riendo

Se abrazaron, durante esos horribles segundos en los que pensaba que todo estaba perdido se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería (a pesar de todo) a su hermano... aunque claro, como buen hermano, arruinó un momento perfecto de amor fraternal para salir con un comentario estúpido

- ¿Y este que hace aquí?

- "Este" tiene nombre y acaba de salvarte la vida.....

- ¿Salvarme?

- Claro, tarado, ¿No te das cuenta que la maldición se detuvo? Draco lo hizo...

- ¿Draco? ¿Desde cuando lo tratas de tú?

Ginny puso cara de exasperación, estaba a punto de matarlo con sus propias manos....

- ¿Por qué no te dejas de preguntar sandeces? –dijo Draco, aunque sin perder calma- Tenemos mucho por hacer...

Miró a Ginny, y sin necesidad de decir nada esta se metió entre los árboles en busca del origen del hechizo... 

- ¡Ahora!

El tiempo volvió a correr normalmente, pero el mortífago ya estaba bien atado y la maldición no golpeo a nadie.

Ahora se encontraban en una pequeña disyuntiva.... o tal vez no tan pequeña, tenían cuatro mortífagos y una chica desmayada...

- Lo mejor es llevarlos al castillo, los profesores a cargo sabrán que hacer, además Susan necesita atención.... –empezó Ginny

- Yo debo regresar –dijo Ron

- Voy contigo –dijo Draco para sorpresa de ambos Weasley

- ¿Qué? –dijeron los hermanos al unísono

- Que voy...

- Draco –dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos, sabía lo que podría encontrar si se acercaban a dónde peleaba Voldemort- tus padres...

- Lo sé... no importa... no realmente –dijo mirándola, pero sin llegar a convencerla- es lo mejor.

Antes que pudiera decir nada, los dos chicos partieron hacia la oscuridad dejándola a cargo.... ¿Y como demonios llevaría a toda esta gente al castillo?

* * * * * *

Le costó su buena media hora llevar flotando, poco a poco, a tanto bulto... era una tarea agotadora, a pesar de hacerlo con magia igual resultaba difícil... jamás imagino que ver las puertas del castillo la harían tan feliz... bueno... algo feliz, no podía estar tranquila pensando en lo que podría estar pasando en medio de aquel bosque... ¿Cómo estarían Harry, Ron y todos los demás?

¿Cómo estaría Draco?

Se imaginaba lo terrible que sería para él, sus padres estaban allí... ¿Tendría que luchar contra sus propios padres?

La sola idea era terrible....

Ya en la puerta demoraron un buen rato en dejarla entrar, no se sorprendió al ver a casi todos los alumnos en el hall principal, atendiendo a los heridos por un lado y otros organizándose para una posible contienda, después de entregar a los prisioneros al profesor Flitwick encontró a Hermione intentando, sin mucho éxito, enseñar a los alumnos de primero algunos hechizos de defensa....

- ¡Ginny! Estaba preocupada ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te estuve buscando...

- Estaba en el bosque

- ¿Qué? Pero.... ¿Sabes algo? ¿Cómo están...?

- Encontré a Ron... en realidad vino a ayudarme... pero regresaron a la zona de la pelea...

- ¿Regresaron?

- Sí, él y Draco....

Hermione la miró confundida (lo cual no era muy común) pero no preguntó nada... las dos estaban nerviosas, era terrible estar ahí sin hacer nada, sin saber que iba a pasar... sin saber lo que estaba pasando en el bosque....

La siguiente hora fue difícil, rumores de todo tipo iban y venían... que si estaban ganando, que Voldemort había pasado ya y se estaba acercando, cada rumor era más horrible y más contradictorio, las dos habían decidido no hacer más caso y esperar.

Lo cual es más fácil decir que hacer.

Pero en medio de esa larga espera y cuando menos de lo esperaban una terrible explosión sacudió el castillo hasta sus cimientos.... y Ginny tuvo la seguridad de que todo había terminado, para bien o para mal.

* * * * * *

Fueron recibidos como los héroes que eran, el director iba al frente de este extraño grupo, que incluía a Remus,Sirius, Harry, Ron (para la tranquilidad de Hermione) y Draco (para la de Ginny)

Todos estaban mal heridos, pero estaban tranquilos... había algo en sus miradas imposible de describir.... 

Todo el colegio se les tiró encima y las preguntas no dejaban de brotar a montones... Hermione corrió hacia Ron y Harry y los abrazó tan fuerte que Ginny estaba segura les rompería algún hueso....

Ella, por otro lado, buscaba entre la multitud... quería encontrarlo... y a la vez no... todo había sido tan raro entre ellos, había comenzado de la nada y había terminado inesperadamente.... ¿Qué podía decir? Él acababa de pasar por una (sin duda) experiencia horrible... y ella se preocupaba por algo tan absurdo....

Se había detenido en medio de la gente, ya no lo buscaba, por eso casi salta hasta el techo cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro....

Quería abrazarlo, decirle lo preocupada que había estado, lo feliz que era de volver a verlo, que había descubierto que lo necesitaba, realmente lo necesitaba, y que debían darse otra oportunidad....

Pero ya había descubierto que no solo importaban sus sentimientos.... debía dejar de ser egoísta y pensar solo en ella....

Todo ese silencio entre los dos dio como resultado una situación incómoda, sin saber por qué lo seguía, pero él ni siquiera le había pedido que lo hiciera ¿O sí?.... se estaba alejando de la multitud, hasta que se encontraron solos.... ahora era peor...

Un minuto, dos, tres... no hablaban.... ¿Qué podían decir?

- ¿Por qué regresaste? 

"Dios, ¿Por qué pregunté eso?"

- ¿No lo sabes? –dijo él, mirándola fijamente....

Ella negó con la cabeza.... quería escucharlo... ¿Sería capaz de decirlo? ¿Siendo él tan orgulloso?

- Por ti... no podía irme si estabas en peligro y si algo te pasaba yo....

No esperó a que terminara.... con eso bastaba... lo besó, como lo había hecho aquel día en su cuarto secreto, con la fuerza de una nueva emoción.... con la fuerza de la verdad saliendo a la luz... pero ahora era algo distinto, ahora estaba segura de lo que hacía y que este sentimiento que había encontrado era verdadero.... y no lo dejaría ir.

FIN

* * * * * *

Hola ^_______________^

Bueno, además de disculparme por la demora, también tendrán que disculparme por lo cursi del final, pero ya lo veían venir ¿No? 

No puedo creer que lo acabara, para ser sincera es la primera historia que acabo (generalmente las dejo a la mitad) y por eso debo darles las gracias, los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos y realmente ayuda, cuando te quedas trabado, saber que hay alguien que está interesado en saber que pasa....

Ojalá no se hayan olvidado de la historia (si, ya sé que me demoré mucho) y que manden sus opiniones sobre el final....

Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews: **Shiharu **T**endo**: Sí!!! Yo también lo creo, espero que te guste el final ^___^.....**Alpha**: Muchas gracias, lo dudé mucho, me alegra que te gustara ^___^....**Rinoa**: Casi se cumple todo lo de tu review, a mi también me gusta un poco de acción en una historia romántica, aunque es difícil escribirla ^___^.....**Nia 88**: Muchas gracias ^___^.....**Kami-chan**: La paga es regular ; ____;  pero puedo ver películas gratis y sacar dulces, lo que siempre es bien recibido, pero llego a mi casa cansadísima, por eso he demorado tanto, bueno me dejó de divagar, muchas gracias por tu review ^___^.....**Noel**: Para tu tranquilidad todos están sanos y salvos ^___^....**Lucía**: Juro que lo he intentado, espero no decepcionarlos porque realmente han sido un gran apoyo ^___^....**Athena Katsura**: Llevaba un buen ritmo... realmente lo siento ; ____ ; , espero que encuentres este capi para sacarte la duda ^___^.....**Janice**: ^___^ eso de las entradas ya lo veré..... **Gwen de Merilon**: Exacto, vale algo de acción para demostrar los verdaderos sentimientos ^___^....**Luadica**: Muchas gracias ^___^

Bueno, eso es todo por esta historia, un gran abrazo para tod@s

Hasta la próxima (si es que no las aburrí demasiado con esta)


End file.
